Crystal Reed
| birth_place = Roseville, Michigan, U.S. | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 2010–present | spouse = | partner = Darren McMullen (July 2013–present) }} Crystal Marie Reed (born February 6, 1985) is an American actress and model. She is best known for her roles as Allison Argent in the 2011 MTV show Teen Wolf and Sofia Falcone on Gotham. She also starred in the 2013 direct-to-video film Crush. Early life and education Reed was born and raised in Roseville, Michigan. She graduated from Roseville High School in 2003. Reed studied dance from an early age and was a dance captain in high school. She was an active member of her local community theatre and starred in the musicals Annie, Fiddler on the Roof and Grease. She attended Wayne State University and was a part of the Bachelor of Fine Arts program, but left the program when she questioned whether it was the right fit for her.http://entertainment.inquirer.net/5675/crystal-reed-horror-fan-turned-‘wolf’-lover "I auditioned for the prestigious BFA conservatory program," she said. "They were very strict about the methods of acting, very particular about how we do things and I started questioning whether or not it was the right place for me, and whether or not one truly needed a degree to be an artist." She moved to Chicago and appeared in a number of local productions. In December 2008, she moved to Hollywood to pursue a screen career. Career In 2010, she guest starred in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Rizzoli & Isles and The Hard Times of RJ Berger. She co-starred as Allison Argent, the female lead of the MTV series Teen Wolf that premiered in 2011. Before the third season of Teen Wolf, Reed wanted to move on from the show, do different things and explore other areas of film creatively. She approached executive producer of the show, Jeff Davis, who supported her decision. Reed left the show in March 2014 in the form of Allison Argent's death at the end of Season 3. Reed also confirmed that her desire to leave to show had to do with the difference in age to her character. Reed was 29-years old playing a 17-year old by the end of season three. She appeared in the February 23, 2016 episode, "The Maid of Gévaudan" as the first Argent werewolf hunter Marie-Jeanne Valet. While promoting Gotham, Reed said that she would love to be a part of a reboot or spin-off of Teen Wolf. Reed's film credits include Skyline opposite Donald Faison and Eric Balfour, and Crazy, Stupid, Love with Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, Steve Carell and Julianne Moore.[http://www.muchmusic.com/tv/teenwolf/crystal.aspx Teen Wolf Cast Bios - Crystal Reed] - MuchMusic.com Reed starred in the horror film ''Ghostland, written and directed by french filmmaker Pascal Laugier. The film was first released in France on March 14, 2018. On July 22, 2017, Reed was cast in the fourth season of the Fox television series Gotham as Sofia Falcone, the daughter of Carmine Falcone. The fourth season of Gotham premiered on September 21, 2017. Reed's portrayal of Falcone is the first time the comic-book character has been in a television show or movie. On September 6, 2018, it was reported that Reed had been cast in the lead of the upcoming DC Universe television series Swamp Thing. Reed is set to portray as Abby Arcane, a smart and caring CDC Doctor who returns to her hometown in Louisiana and investigates what seems to be a deadly swamp-born virus but soon discovers that the swamp hold mystical and terrifying secrets. Swamp Thing is set to premiere in 2019. Personal life Reed has been in a relationship with Darren McMullen since July 2013. McMullen says the two plan on marriage and kids, but he himself was not willing to get married until his homeland of Australia legalized gay marriage. Reed previously dated Teen Wolf co-star Daniel Sharman from 2011 until 2013. Reed was married to Peter Nottoli in Roseville, Michigan in 2008 and divorced in 2012. She has one older brother named Corey. Reed was raised in a conservative Catholic family, though she has also stated that she attended a Baptist church growing up and did not enjoy it. "I absolutely hated it and I knew that I would never fit in," Reed said. Reed has said she moved out of her hometown because it "was completely small-minded and not accepting of things that I'm accepting of." Reed campaigned for Hillary Clinton leading up to the 2016 United States Presidential Election. Reed lists golf as one of her hobbies when she's not acting. Filmography Film in San Diego]] Television Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Detroit Category:American models Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from Roseville, Michigan Category:Wayne State University alumni